Tears of Blue
by BlackHawks
Summary: Kerajaan Teiko adalah kerajaan terbesar dan termakmur di benua Fantasiana. Namun keserakahan kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi yang ingin menguasai seluruh benua, berhasil menguasai Kerajaan Teiko dan merusak kedamaian di seluruh benua. Akankah Kuroko berhasil merebut kembali kerajaannya dengan bantuan sekumpulan perampok yang unik? (Rewrite) Bad In Summary/AU Fantasy/Mind to RnR?


**Summary** : Kerajaan Teiko adalah kerajaan terbesar sekaligus kerajaan yang makmur di benua Fantasiana. Namun keserakahan kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi yang ingin menguasai seluruh benua, berhasil menjatuhkan Kerajaan Teiko dan merusak kedamaian di seluruh benua. Sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan Teiko, Kuroko harus merebut kembali kerajaannya dan melidungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Akankah ia berhasil melakukannya dengan bantuan sekelompok perampok yang unik? (REWRITE) Bad In Summary/AUFantasy/Mind to RnR?

 **Warning!** : Yaoi, OOC (mungkin?), beberapa Kekerasan, sedikit OC, bahasa kasar, Typo(?).

 **Pairing** **:** AkaKuro, Slight!GomKuro.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san. Author tidak menghasilkan apapun dari fic ini.

 **If you don't like, then don't read okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prolog : Nightmare-**

Sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, Benua Fantasiana memiliki tanah yang luas nan subur dimana berbagai macam jenis ras makhluk hidup tinggal disana baik itu Manusia, Monster, Elf, Vampir dan yang lainnya. Tiap ras memiliki wilayah yang dilindunginya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Manusia. Seiring berkembangnya waktu, populasi manusia semakin bertambah dan mulai memperluas wilayahnya sendiri. Namun ras manusia menjadi terpecah belah karena prinsip dan pola pikirannya yang berbeda-beda. Sebagian berpikir bahwa manusia adalah ras terlemah daripada ras yang lain. Sebagian berpikir manusia adalah ras terkuat dari seluruh ras. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai kaki tangan dewa atau tuhan. Hingga akhirnya tiap-tiap manusia mulai membangun sendiri wilayah dan kerajaan berdasarkan prinsipnya masing-masing.

Keserakahan manusia memang tidak ada batasnya. Banyak dari kerajaan-kerajaan manusia yang menciptakan kekacauan dan kehancuran di Benua Fantasiana. Mereka mulai menyerang ras-ras lain atau bahkan menyerang rasnya sendiri dengan menjatuhkan kerajaan lain hanya demi semata-mata untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Manusia terus melakukan peperangan dan pembunuhan tanpa memperdulikan kepedihan serta rasa sakit yang di derita oleh alam. Beberapa ras lain mulai berjatuhan sampai diambang kematian atau bahkan terburuknya sampai punah. Rasa benci dan dendam telah menyelimuti Benua Fantasiana dan membutakan ras lain untuk menghancurkan ras manusia. Bahkan beberapa ras lain memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan manusia dan membantu mereka untuk menguasai wilayah lain. Hal ini pun membuat seluruh ras yang ada di benua Fantasiana terjun ke medan perang baik untuk membalaskan dendam mereka sendiri, maupun karena keinginan untuk menguasai ras lain. Dalam catatan sejarah, peperangan ini menjadi Perang terbesar yang pernah terjadi pada Benua Fantasiana dan disebut sebagai 'Bloody Fantasiana'.

Setelah sekian lama permusuhan dan kebencian antar ras berlangsung, sebuah kerajaan ras manusia bernama Teiko telah berhasil menghentikan peperangan. Pada saat itu, terdapat lima kerajaan dari ras yang berbeda membantu kerajaan Teiko until ikut menghentikan peperangan. Lima kerajaan itu adalah Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touo, Yosen dan Rakuzan. Dengan menggabungkan seluruh kekuatan dan pengetahuan dari seluruh kerajaan ini, mereka membuat dua buah senjata terkuat yang diberi nama sebagai 'Raphael' dan 'Michael'.

Raphael adalah sebuah ***** Pedang Saber berwarna biru terang dengan ciri khasnya berupa batu biru yang dapat bersinar pada gagangnya. Sedangkan Michael adalah ***** Dual Blades berwarna merah crimson dengan ciri khasnya berupa batu merah terang yang juga dapat bersinar pada gagangnya. Dengan kedua senjata ini peperangan berhasil dihentikan dan kedamaian akhirnya dapat dirasakan kembali.

Semenjak berakhirnya perang, Raphael dan Michael dipegang oleh Kerajaan Teiko untuk melindungi ketentraman dan mencegah peperangan timbul kembali di benua. Berkat kerja keras dari keenam kerajaan ini, benua Fantasiana kembali menjadi benua yang indah tanpa ada perselisihan dan kebencian antar ras. Sayangnya masa-masa damai ini hanya berlangsung selama 40 tahun saja.

Ketika Raja Kuroko Tatsumi memerintah di kerajaan Teiko, Kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi melakukan penyerangan terhadap kerajaan Teiko dan berhasil menjatuhkan serta menguasai kerajaan tersebut. Sejak dulu Kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi mempunyai prinsip bahwa manusia adalah ras terkuat dan menganggap seluruh wilayah yang ada di benua Fantasiana adalah milik mereka. Oleh sebab itu mereka membenci kerajaan Teiko yang berpikir untuk hidup berdampingan dengan ras lain seperti hubungan mereka dengan lima kerajaan yang membantunya.

Hanamiya Makoto, Kaisar dari kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi sekaligus pemimpin penyerangan tersebut berniat untuk merebut Raphael dan Michael agar dapat menguasai benua Fantasiana. Namun keinginannya itu tidak terpenuhi sesuai dengan harapannya. Ketika berhasil membunuh Raja Tatsumi dan menguasai kerajaan Teiko, ia tidak dapat menemukan kedua senjata tersebut. Dengan kesal, ia memerintahkan pasukan utamanya untuk menangkap seluruh anggota kerajaan yang masih hidup. Tetapi ia masih belum dapat menemukan satupun informasi mengenai letak Raphael dan Michael disembunyikan.

Hingga akhirnya, tiga hari sesudah penyerangan itu terjadi Kaisar Makoto mendapatkan informasi mengenai pangeran mahkota kerajaan Teiko yang menghilang dengan membawa Raphael dan Michael bersamanya. Ia segera mengumumkan keseluruh benua untuk mengabulkan permohonan apapun bagi siapa saja yang berhasil membawa pangeran tersebut hidup-hidup. Setahun kemudian, Kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi kembali mengulang Tragedi Bloody Fantasiana dengan memburu dan menyerang wilayah ras yang ada. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang cepat, Kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi sudah menguasai sebagian besar wilayah di benua Fantasiana.

4 tahun telah berlalu sejak kerajaan Teiko jatuh. Hingga saat ini keberadaan pewaris tahta kerajaan Teiko yang membawa dua senjata terkuat di benua Fantasiana itu masih misteri. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kemana ia menghilang. Munculnya berbagai macam rumor mengenainya seperti pangeran itu mati dimakan monster atau ia bersembunyi di salah satu dari lima kerajaan yang membantu kerajaan Teiko. Sebagian orang yang ingin merasakan kembali kedamaian berharap agar pangeran mahkota kerajaan Teiko dapat kembali untuk menghentikan kekaisaran Kirisaki Daichi dan merebut kembali kerajaan Teiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ***Saber** : Pedang yang berukuran besar

 ***Dual Blades :** Dua buah pedang yang sejenis (biasanya bentuknya seperti katana/pedang jepang)

 **Note :**

 **Hallo minna-san! Saya sebenarnya buat ulang fic ini karna ada beberapa alasan. Maaf ya kalau ada yang gaje. Nanti kalo ada yang ga ngerti atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan langsung tanya. Kritik, saran dan komentar lainnya saya terima juga kok. Yah maklum saya masih anak baru disini, jadi pengalamannya masih kurang. Apalagi fic pertama saya ini genre fantasy dan adventure lagi (T.T")**

 **Maaf buat telat update dan pengulangan ceritannya ya. Tapi tenang chap selanjutnya udah saya siapin kok! So please don't kill me okay? Oh iya, readers-san tachi masih bisa request untuk side pairing apa aja loh!**

 **Sekali lagi gomen ne...**

 **Anyway please fav, follow, and review this fic. *bow**


End file.
